Fallen For A Mud-blood (Dramione Fanfic)
by annajaneloves1D
Summary: It is Draco's second year back at Hogwarts, but what will happen when he falls for the Gryffindor Princess, Hermione Granger?
1. Chapter 1

It was the beginning of second year for Draco Malfoy. He felt this year was going to be great. The best thing about being at Hogwarts was getting away from his home, his parents. At Hogwarts you weren't cursed abusively if you did the slightest thing wrong. It was a place to escape to.

"Now remember, son. Do us proud this year. Remember, you are a Malfoy," Lucius said, looking down at Draco."I will be coming to watch you for your first Quidditch game. Don't disappoint me."

Draco nodded. _Boy, I was so loved!_ Draco thought. Narcissa hugged her son and gave him a kiss. Lucius just nodded and with that, disapperated from the station platform. Draco sighed and made his way over to the train and boarded it. As he looked around for his friends, he bumped into someone. They bumped into each other so hard that they both fell over into a heap on the ground. There were a few sniggers from students walking by.

"Watch where you're going, you bloody…" Draco growled but paused as he realised who he had bumped into. It was Granger. Bushy haired, know-it-all Granger. Draco thought he would feel a rush of anger and hatred, but instead felt guilt.

"I'm a what, Malfoy?" Granger crossed her arms, glaring. Draco swallowed hard and looked at her dumbly.

"Um...nothing." he said, pushing past her and entering an empty compartment, seeing as he couldn't find his friends anywhere. Draco was so embarrassed. Not because of bumping into someone and landing on his arse, but bumping into Granger. It was then and there that Draco knew he fancied a mud-blood.

On the way over to the Sorting Ceremony, Draco kept his head low. The last thing he wanted to do was run into Granger again. Luckily, he didn't and made it to the Great Hall without any hassle and sat down at the Slytherin table with the rest of his house-mates. After the sorting, everyone tuck in to their food. Well, everyone but Draco. He had lost his appetite and watched in disgust as Crabbe and Goyle ate their food ravenously. Instead, Draco stared at Granger for the evening, watching her every move.

Draco thought he probably looked like an utter pervert, but he didn't care. Granger looked so beautiful, even for a young teenager. And her deep brown eyes glinted in the candle light. Draco had never felt this way before about anyone before. Yes, he had thought some girls were good-looking, but Granger was different. Good different. He didn't know what do. Once he had finished day-dreaming, he realised that Granger was looking back at him, and not nicely. She was looking at him like he was some sort of weirdo. Draco blushed immensely and looked away quickly. Oh great! When he finally did look back, she had left with Potter and Weasley.

Draco had never been more embarrassed in his life and banged his head onto the table and groaned, which received a few stares from people. At first he thought this year was going to be good, but now he was begining to doubt that. _How could this get any worse?_ he thought.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Draco woke up, trying to pry his eyes open as the sunlight beaming through the window blinded him. He couldn't get over how badly he embarrassed himself in front of Granger yesterday. Draco thought he was such a tool and wanted to punch himself.

Luckily, Draco decided not to and headed down to breakfast. When he arrived in the Great Hall, he noticed that Granger wasn't there. Draco sighed and took a seat next to his friends. Everything was going smoothly until Pansy turned up.

"Good morning, Draco." She said, but not happily. Was she alright?

"Um, good morning to you too Pansy." he said, half dumbfounded. There was a short silence between the two of them.

"I saw the way you were looking at Granger last night," Pansy grunted. Draco's eyes widened and he could feel a blush coming on. "Smitten, I assume."

"T-that's not true." Draco denied, taking another bite of his breakfast.

"Is that so?!" Pansy was fuming now. "Well, I suppose this is now the end of us."

"What are you talking about? We were _never _an item. You're so delusional." he said, although he was beginning to regret saying that last part.

"That is it! I have had enough! Goodbye, Draco!" Pansy yelled, storming out of the Great Hall.

"And good riddance." Draco added, smirking and holding back laughter.

Draco rushed to Potions which he was now late for. He didn't really care if he was late because it was Snape that was teaching the class – he wouldn't mind. Nonetheless when Draco entered the classroom, Snape just said "Take a seat, Mr Malfoy." and everything was fine.

"Ok class, today we will be learning about Polyjucie potion. Does anyone know what it is?" Snape said. Draco was about to raise his hand, but someone had already beat him to it. "Yes, Miss Granger?"

Draco's stomach did somersaults when he heard her name. He glanced over his shoulder and listened.

"Ployjuice potion is a very complicated potion that allows the drinker to assume the form of someone else." Granger said, obviously proud of what she knew.

"Correct." Snape said. For the rest of the class, Professor Snape went on about Polyjuice and where is originated from and stuff. But Draco was far to busy watching Granger from across the room, like a love struck idiot.

**I know some of these chapters are kind of short, but I struggle to make them longer! lol :) Hope you liked it**

**From potterheadgirl101**


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a few weeks since Draco last paid Hermione much attention. He thought that maybe he had started to get over his crush and move on. Pansy was still being a stuck up brat, though. If Draco tried and talked to her, she would just walk away like he didn't exist. _She can hold a grudge _Draco said to himself.

Anyway, the next day was Quidditch practice and Draco was now the new Slytherin seeker. His father had given the team Nimbus 2001's as well. When Draco changed into his robes and grabbed his broom he couldn't wait to get out there, actually playing in a game. Mainly so he could rub those Gryffindor's noses into his brand new broomstick and maybe impress Granger with a few tricks he had learnt. Draco smiled to himself.

As Draco and his team made it outside, they ran into the Gryiffindor team. Marcus Flint handed Oliver Wood a piece of parchment which said that Snape had given permission for the Slytherin Quidditch team to practice today as they needed to train their new seeker – Draco. Weasley and Granger came over to see what all the fuss was about.

"You've got a new seeker. Who?" Wood asked and Malfoy appeared from the group.

"Malfoy?" Potter asked in disbelief.

"That's right," Draco said with a smug grin "and that's not all thats new this year."

Draco and the team showed the Gryffindors their new brooms proudly.

"Those are Nimbus 2001's! How did you get those?" Weasley exclaimed.

"A gift from Draco's father." told Flint. Then without any notice, Granger butted in.

"At least no one on the Gryffindor team had to buy their way in. They got in on pure talent." She retorted.

Draco had to admit that was insulting, but he couldn't insult her back. He was head over heels for her and last thing he wanted to do was to drive her away even more. But he knew he couldn't just say nothing. After all, he had in reputation to uphold. Potter and Weasley were standing right in front of him!. _I'm so going to regret this _Draco said and stepped forward, glaring at Granger. Draco didn't want to do this and whatever he said he didn't really mean. After a few seconds of mentally kicking himself, he opened his mouth and said –

"No one asked your opinion, you filthy, little mudblood."

Everyone was taken by surprise. Draco knew what he said was really offensive and foul, but he couldn't take it back now, although he wish he could. The Gryffindor's gasped and Granger just stood there in shock. In the inside, Draco felt sick.

"You'll pay for that one Malfoy!" Weasley threatened and pointed his wand at him. Draco's eyes widened. "Eat slugs!"

Draco prepared himself but instead, the jinx backfired and hit Weasley instead, sending him through the air. Even though he felt bad, Draco couldn't help but laugh.

Weasley began barfing up slugs everywhere. Potter and the rest took him away to see Hagrid, as the Slytherin's continued laughing. Secretly, Draco wanted to that jinx to have hit him instead because he deserved it. _Hermione will never talk to me again _Draco thought.


End file.
